Glue Fest
by JadeDragonKnight
Summary: It's another day in Dream Land and we all know nothing normal happens here.  Today, Meta Knight wakes up and finds himself stuck to his cape, courtesy of Metal.  Read A Trip Through the Mirror if you are unfamiliar with Metal.  Very funny!
1. Part 1

Glue Fest

By: JadeDragonKnight

Part 1

It was a beautiful morning in Dream Land. Dew dripped off the luscious plants and tree leaves. The mighty castle stood overlooking the village. It's inside this castle the real fun begins.

Meta Knight's eyes fluttered open. It was the beginning of another day in Dream Land. He hopped out of bed sheepishly, wrapped in his cape as usual. He walked to the door and went to open it, but his arms didn't move. He tried to move his arms again to no avail. "That's unusual," he muttered to himself. Meta Knight struggled to break free of his mysterious hold, but found that it wasn't possible. He glanced at the door and raised his foot to the knob. He managed to unlock the door and he pushed it open. _'This has Metal written all over it,' _he thought to himself as he entered the hallway.

After a while, Meta Knight spotted Metal in the hallway. He stomped up to him, anger fueling his step. Metal turned to the knight and grinned.

"Good morning sunshine! You look especially happy today," Metal cheerfully said.

"What did you do to me?" Meta Knight irritably asked.

Metal chuckled and quietly replied, "It's funny you'd ask me that."

"Why are my arms stuck?" he asked, his anger and tone rising.

Metal scratched the back of his head and quickly began, "Funny story about that. See, I was looking at a worm the other day," Meta Knight raised a brow, "then I thought to myself hey, what would a person's life be like if they didn't have any arms?"

Meta Knight becomes very confused at this point.

"So, I went to your room last night while you were sleeping, found some super glue, and, uh, yeah…" Metal finished with a falling tone.

"YOU SUPER GLUED MY ARMS TO MY CAPE?!"

"And your arm to your other arm," Metal added calmly.

"Why?" Meta Knight asked, obviously freaked-out.

"Didn't I just get done explaining that to you," Metal sarcastically replied.

Meta Knight began to furiously struggle and shouted, "Metal, once I get unstuck I'm going to KILL YOU!"

"Whoa, take it easy man, or you're going to rip your skin off!"

He immediately stops and asks, "That could happen?!"

"I don't know, but I wouldn't risk it," Metal dumbly replies.

"Fix this!"

"Cut me some slack dude, I've been trying to find a way to get the glue off since I put it on." He holds up the glue bottle in front of Meta Knight and continues, "I mean this doesn't exactly tell you how to get it off." He begins to read the back and says, "All it says is 'Do not use for practical jokes'."

Meta Knight's eye starts to twitch in frustration.

"Oh," Metal says looking up from the bottle. He threw the bottle behind him, grabs Meta Knight's shoulder blade, and says, "Don't worry, just do what'cha normally do. I'll think of something."

Meta Knight leaned in closer and angrily whispered, "And I'll think of the most painful way to get back at you."

* * *

Meta Knight sat at the long dining table. He stared down at his breakfast, trying to think of a way to eat it. Then, he hears breathing next to him. He looks over and sees Metal leaning close to him and staring at him. Meta Knight looked tiredly at him.

"Do you have to observe this close?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

Metal returned the look and replied, "Yes."

Meta Knight placed his foot against Metal's chair and pushed him a few inches away. He looked back at his food and said, "Ok, I can do this." He took a deep breath and reached for his fork.

Suddenly, King Dedede walks up behind him, throws his arms up, knocks his head into to plate, and cheerfully says, "Good morning Dream Land!" He walks away while saying, "What's for breakfast today? I'm starving."

"Wow, everyone's cheerful today," Metal adds as he watches the king leave.

Meta Knight slowly raises his head from the plate. Large food globs slid off his mask as he turns and glares at Metal. He stares back at him then points to the side of his face and says from the corner of his mouth, "You got a little something-"

"I KNOW!"


	2. Part 2

Glue Fest

By: JadeDragonKnight

Part 2

The sun slowly rose higher in the sky. Metal and Meta Knight enter the courtyard in the center of the castle. Metal puts his hands behind his head and says, "You know, I think I know how to get it off."

"Which one, the glue or the stench of humiliation," Meta Knight asked miserably.

Metal looked sympathetically at him and replied, "Hopefully both." He began to run in the other direction and called back, "Hold tight. Be right back!"

Meta Knight gave a sigh of relief to finally be away from his counterpart.

"Hey, Meta Knight."

Just then, Sword and Blade walk up to him.

"Can you show us that hard move again?" Sword asked.

"We've been working on it all morning," Blade added.

Meta Knight's eyes shot wide open.

"I can't really show you right this minute," he stammered, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead.

The two knights glanced at each other then they both asked, "Why?"

"For, uh, certain reasons…"

"Hey, Meta Knight!"

Sword and Blade looked past Meta Knight to find Metal standing at the other side of the courtyard holding a bucket of water.

"Maybe if I dump this water on you the glue will melt off!"

Meta Knight slowly turned towards him and glared at him.

"What?"

Suddenly, the two knights broke out laughing.

"You're glued to your cape," they called out between laughs.

Meta Knight looked back at his subordinates as Metal walked up to his side, still holding the bucket.

"You make my life miserable," he said.

"It's not that bad," Metal replied, "your misery makes other people smile."

He continued to stare at the knights who were rolling on the ground by now.

"See," he added, awaiting a better response from his opposite.

"I'm going to lie down," Meta Knight said as he began to walk away.

Metal became frantic and said, "Wait, what about the…"

Suddenly, Meta Knight felt a splash of water over him. He turned and glared at Metal. He examined his dripping body and said, "Darn, it didn't work."

Meta Knight turned away, took a deep breath, and muttered, "I don't care. I'm calm and I'm wet, but I don't- I GONNA KILL YOU METAL!" He began to chase Metal around the courtyard.

Sword and Blade got up and watched them run back and forth through the grassy area. They turned to each other as Sword said, "I think Metal has been doing this to him all morning."

Blade glanced at him and added, "Yeah, and I think we made it worse."

"How are you not tripping on your cape?" Metal called behind him as he continued to run.

"Practice from a whole day of being stuck to it!" Meta Knight shouted back at him.

* * *

Meta Knight walked into his room, now dry, and looked at his bed. The sight of it was welcoming at first until he walked up to it and tried to get on it. He could only get his arms on the edge. He tried to jump up on it, but it was no use. Then he tried to pull himself up as he ran towards it. When that didn't work, he backed up, charged at the bed, hit the edge, bounced back, and fell to the floor. He let out a sigh and murmured, "There goes that idea." Just then, Metal walked over to him and looked down at him sympathetically. _'Maybe if I just lie here he'll go away' _he thought to himself.

"I'm starting to feel really bad about this," Metal began.

Meta Knight looked up at him in an 'oh really?' way.

"I know I shouldn't have done it to you and I'm sorry," he continued.

"You're reading off a card aren't you," Meta Knight asked indifferently.

"You'd think I would be, but I'm not."

Metal extended a hand to him. Meta Knight looked at it for a second then took it.

Metal helped him up as Meta Knight said, "Sorry for being a jerk earlier. I didn't think you'd apologize."

Then, Metal's eyes shot open.

"Uh, Meta Knight," he said pointing to him.

He looked at him confused then became shocked when he saw his hand was free.

Metal smacked his forehead and said, "Oh I get it! The water I dumped on you must have crystallized the glue. Now it's coming off."

Meta Knight continued to stare at his hand.

"Uh, buddy, you alright," Metal asked.

"I spent the whole morning glued to my cape," Meta Knight muttered, not taking his eyes off his hand.

Metal looked at him confused.

Meta Knight became tight fisted and shouted, "And all you had to do was dump a little water on me?!"

"Hey, just be glad I did it at all," Metal argued.

Meta Knight threw his fist in the air, ready to come down on Metal. He winched in defense.

Then, he let out a sigh, lowered his fist, and said, "It doesn't matter now. You're the one that got me out anyway."

Metal wrapped his arm around his shoulder blade and said, "Well, glad you're happy. Now, why don't we get something to eat?"

Meta Knight's stomach growled at that note.

"I'll take that as a yes," Metal said cheerfully. He began to lead them down the hall. "Maybe next time I'll try something else," he muttered to himself. Meta Knight elbowed him hard. "Ow, just kidding."


End file.
